


Boyfriend

by thelonelyotakugirl



Series: Got This Humongous Crush On You [3]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and other people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin chuckled. "How do I know you aren't going to back out of your promise?"</p>
<p>"I never break a promise." </p>
<p>Merlin was impressed with the absolute determination behind those words. He decided to give this one a chance. Maybe he'd have a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This story is betaed by **FiggThe3rd** , my lovely, lovely beta. :D
> 
> This is a story I've posted on my ff.net account before. Thought I'd just add it here until I can finish writing the other stories I'm supposed to be finish writing. *shifty eyes*
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Merlin. It belongs to BBC. If I did, I'd make sure everyone would be happy in the series especially Arthur and Merlin... with each other... leading Albion to a new, golden age... with much smex. hahaha... :DD

* * *

Classes were over for the week.

Arthur gave a mental fuck off salute to the hell that was geometry as he closed his locker.

The hallway had the cacophony of sounds of hormonal teenagers who wanted nothing more than to hang out with their friends, gossip…

…Or snog with their beaus.

It was the last option Arthur was fervently hoping that could happen today.

As he bid goodbye to his mates, with a "Good luck swooning Merlin with your charm, mate!" from dear ol' Gwaine. He went and ventured towards Merlin's locker which was at the end of the hall from his.

It seemed to be his lucky day to find Merlin not swarmed with his fan boys salivating for a chance to be with him.

To them, walking him home was considered as a date.

Oh how Arthur hated those sniveling slugs but Merlin just had to be so kind to those insects who considered the gesture as an encouragement from Merlin to their freakish actions.

Hopefully, he'd put an end to that today.

He was praying to every god that it would happen today as he walked towards the brunette's locker.

* * *

Merlin closed his locker as a blonde, hefty teen leaned on the one next to his.

Arthur gave his trademark charming smile while Merlin rolled his eyes and gave a snort.

The blond harrumphed as; in return, he gave a cheeky smile.

Arthur was about to say something when a pale, slender brunette came out of nowhere.

Merlin was quite surprised to see the new transfer giving him a sexy smirk then leaned in to his ear, "Hey, cutie."

Next to him, he knew Arthur was fuming. Getting all possessive on him once again so he did one thing Merlin knew that would make the blonde act up a fuss.

He tugged the other teen's jeans towards him, their hips aligned. Merlin could feel the other boy's stirring arousal and saw his blue eyes darkening.

"Hey, Mordred." Merlin breathes over the other boy's pale lips. Just one move from either of them would start something that would make the blonde scream for Mordred's blood.

Merlin considered the consequences if ever he dared kiss Mordred in front of Arthur…

Then decided that it would be interesting to see testosterones fly if these two fought but before he could snog the life out of Mordred, he was pulled back against a strong chest.

His heart couldn't help but flutter as he felt the familiar vibration emitting from the blond's chest.

* * *

Arthur growled at the pesky transfer student who looked quite pissed at him.

He gave him a glare that made the other boy unconsciously step back.

Arthur had to give it to the other teen. He tried to give a brave front against him.

Some people, even the members of the school board, were too scared to piss him off.

But the blond would show the insect where its place was.

He put Merlin aside as he tried to make the new boy piss in pants out of fear.

Key word tried.

Merlin held his biceps and gave him a pleading look which meant he had to let go of the pest.

Thankfully, the other boy saw this as an opportunity to run.

Arthur gave himself a mental pat on the back. And Merlin smacked him on the head for looking like a cat that got the canary.

A retort was supposed to be said but Merlin had started to walk towards the school exit.

Arthur caught up in a few strides.

Then, together, they started walking towards the school exit.

* * *

"So…" Arthur started.

"Hmmmm… Yeah?" Merlin gave a sideway look to Arthur.

"When are you going to be my boyfriend, Merlin?" he blurted.

Another snort was given, "No tact as per usual."

Then Merlin noticed the kicked puppy look Arthur had on him. He decided to spare Arthur his snarky attitude today and give him something to cheer him up…

But of course, he'd mess with Arthur first.

"I'm just making sure you're not going to fuck me over if I say yes. For all I know I could be another one of your shag and run kind of thing… And the rumors doesn't help at all, as well," he plainly said.

Arthur's eyes widened. Oh, how Merlin loved how easily Arthur could be riled up.

* * *

"What rumors?" Arthur was tense. This bullshit could mess up his hard work in convincing Merlin that he was worth dating. Hell! Their families already thought they're dating!

"That you're already seeing someone." Merlin immediately replied as he gave a narrowing look at Arthur.

"They said it was with the Vivian girl. So tell me, Pendragon, why are you so insistent on wanting me to go out with you if you're already in a relationship?"

Vivian?

_Vivian?_ Of all the people! Why did people make up shite about him with that no good slut?

' _Ok, Arthur, it's just a rumor. You tell Merlin the truth. That's all that matters._ ' Even with the self pep talk, he couldn't help but laugh a bit for being paired up with the tart, Vivian, even if it was rumor. _Surely_ people knew he had standards.

Well, look at Merlin. A fine specimen…. or maybe he was just biased…

"So it's true then?" Merlin stared at the blonde. He quirked an eyebrow then started to walk away from Arthur when the blonde gave no response to his question.

' _No!_ ' Arthur thought then grabbed hold of Merlin by the waist.

Merlin turned around then stared at burly man holding him. Arthur gave a nervous chuckle as he removed himself from Merlin's personal space.

Once Merlin looked satisfied with the distance between him and Arthur, the blonde was quick to give his answer. "That's not true! It's only you. Whoever you heard it from is a downright liar! I wouldn't do that to you!"

He waited for Merlin's deliberation and his heart sped up with Merlin's reply.

"Well, in my opinion, I'm pretty sure it's not Vivian but I still think you already are in a relationship right now."

Arthur felt like he was nearing cardiac arrest.

"What? But there's no one else. I swear!"

Merlin still gave him that nonchalant stare.

Arthur felt a bit woozy at that moment.

"I mean with who?" the blonde managed to say.

* * *

Merlin had to keep his grin in. Arthur was really entertaining but he looked like he would pass out any moment now. He was already on his knees, hugging Merlin like a life line. And the slighter man didn't know if the blonde's action was pathetic… or sweet… Maybe he should combine them and deduced that the blonde was pathetically sweet…. That seemed to ease Merlin's mind when it came to the clotpole and his sickly romantic notions.

Arthur, on the other hand, was a mess inside. He didn't want Merlin to say that he should fuck off. He'd probably break his end of the promise. He held the man tighter in his desperate embrace. Thinking of ways that could convince the person who held his heart that he was telling the truth.

Merlin could not help but smile at Arthur's action as the blonde placed his face against the raven's slim body…

Both seemed to be reminiscing how all of this had started.

**Flashback**

" _Go out with me?" Arthur whispered to Merlin._

_It was during a boring film showing the French Revolution. And the room was dark. The teacher had left for a while to do some business in the administrator's office._

_They were always seated next to each other during history class. And God only knows why they both felt like sitting next to the other._

_It seemed natural that they chose seats near the back even though they both have friends in the same class as well who were seated on the sides of the class._

_Merlin scrutinized the blonde to check if he was joking. Noting the serious face, he deemed the blonde worthy of a reply._

" _I've been propositioned from many others. What makes you think you're different from the rest?"_

_The blonde had a thoughtful look on his face but it seemed from his expression that he would just try his luck even if he was rejected…. thoroughly by him._

" _If you give me a chance then I promise you won't regret it but if you do then just say the words 'fuck off' then you won't ever have to see me again."_

_Merlin chuckled. "Seems interesting but how do I know you aren't going to back out of your promise? For all I know, you're probably one of those psycho stalkers sandwiched between good, law abiding citizens like myself."_

" _I never break a promise." Merlin was impressed with the absolute determination behind those words. He decided to give this one a chance. Maybe he'd have a laugh._

" _Hmmmm… Ok."_

_And Arthur grinned like a mad man for the rest of the day._

_Merlin couldn't help but think it was adorable._

**End of Flashback**

With the silence going on for so long, Arthur dared to look at Merlin with the fear that the brunette would finally reject him.

' _At least, Merlin was kind enough to do it privately. I don't think my pride could handle the blow if Merlin was in one of his sadistic moods…'_

As Arthur looked at his beloved, he noted mischief behind his blue eyes.

He felt even more confused with Merlin's chuckle.

Then something clicked in Arthur's mind.

He slowly stood up, searching Merlin's twinkling eyes that it wasn't another gag that could cause a little heartache on his part.

* * *

Merlin looking at Arthur's love sick eyes decided to end the man's suffering.

He made the man's ego bruise far too many times during their "courtship" as what his Great Uncle Kilgharrah would say.

And from his mother, _"The heartache that her son was inflicting on the poor boy who only wanted to love him."_

How many times he had laughed at the notion at the beginning of it all. Seeing Arthur as a form of entertainment like all the others but it became less humorous as he spent time with Arthur.

He fell for the blond dollophead. With his not so perfect teeth grinning at him, at every chance the blonde would get from his tacky romance…

His heart fell bit by bit as Arthur showed him his love; he had realized when he spent time away from the blonde.

With a laugh, he also realized he clumsily gave his heart away to Arthur without him noticing as it happened and Arthur never the wiser…

And… if destiny saw it fit that a time would come when he and Arthur would not be together permanently… Merlin could honestly say he would never forget the blonde.

He already gave something precious to Arthur… And he wouldn't have the courage to ask him to give it back to him…

Merlin banished the sad thought… He had promised Arthur he would give him a chance… And he will.

* * *

Merlin held Arthur's face placed a chaste kiss on his chapped ones then said, "With me, you idiot."

Arthur blinked from surprise. He felt it was anticlimactic… But when the words had been understood by his brain, he could only give Merlin a dopey smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A cheer or a jeer? Comment on. I'll take it under consideration. :)
> 
> ~~Though, honestly, I think this sucks. I'll rewrite again most likely.~~


End file.
